Unpredictable
by Aku-chan and Billie
Summary: Yugi's sees something he wish he hadn't and runs from the pain. Runs into the comfort of another. ~Yugi/??~
1. Meeting In The Rain

Title: Unpredictable  
  
Authoresses: Aku-chan and Billie (The combined forces of two authoresses who are slightly insane ^_^)  
  
Authoress 1: Hi. I am dedicating this fic to ExBobble06 because he/she (Sorry, I have no idea ^_^) had the idea of this pairing crossover type deal.  
  
Authoress 2: Right. Did that even make sense?  
  
Authoress 1: No idea. Any who, I don't know if he/she is the one who came up with it originally, but she's the reason we're writing this fic. It was my plan to write this current fic!!!  
  
Authoress 2: You make me feel so insignificant. I have -some- part in this story.  
  
Authoress 1: But I'm the one who started it, you dummy.  
  
Authoress 2: Fine, but we are still a duo!!  
  
Authoress 1: We are... *dramatic pause* THE YUUMEI DUO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Authoress 2: Huh?  
  
Authoress 1: ^_^ I just made it up.  
  
Authoress 2: Oh, ok.  
  
Authoress 1: Yuumei means dark and light I think.  
  
Authoress 2: It sounds spunky.  
  
Authoress 1: O.o  
  
Authoress 2: Let's just get on with the fic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting In The Rain  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe this." A small boy sat on the wet bench as the rain drenched everything within reach. The boy sat there looking at the water forming at his feet. He looked so sad as if all his hopes were taken away from him. "How could this happen? No, I know how. I was never meant for anyone. I have always been alone and always will." Yugi cried although it was not clear through all the rain. He felt a pain in his chest.  
  
"It's cold." Yugi clenched tighter on his thin jacket, which he managed to get as he ran from his own house. Ran from that scene. He winced at the image that would stay clear in his mind. He hated it. He hated the fact that he was not apart of it. He was alone. He would always be, well, so he convinced himself.  
  
Yugi sniffled whether it is from his crying or from the coldness. He felt slightly dizzy.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Yugi heard someone's voice. There was someone there, standing not 5 feet away from him. Just then, the cold and sorrow finally got to Yugi and the small boy passed out as the person ran closer.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Huh? Where am I?" Yugi opens his eyes to a foreign room. The walls are a creamy white with a hint of blue. The shades are a darker blue, as the pillows are silky and a silver color. Yugi looks down at himself and notices a pair of pajamas on him with small clouds on it.  
  
Footsteps are heard and becoming louder and closer to the room Yugi was presently in. The tri-color haired boy quickly pretended to be asleep as he rested his head on the pillow, covered himself with the blanket and closed his eyes. The door slowly creaked opened and the footsteps grew softer, but the unknown person was only walking lighter.  
  
Yugi flinched slightly as a hand caressed his cheek gently, but this hand was not what Yugi expected, as in his mind he saw some child molester. No, this hand was soft and warm. Yugi couldn't help, but enjoy the contact. He whimpered softly at the loss of the touch. The small boy opened his eyes slightly to see the back of a boy about his age with golden blonde hair.  
  
'I wonder who that is. The hair's too long to be Jou's and this person is a boy so it can't be Mai. Hmmm, who is this boy?' Yugi grew curious at the one before him.  
  
The blonde turned around and noticed the curious expression on Yugi, who seemed to be too caught up on staring at him. Yugi finally realized that he had been caught staring and blushed as he snuck deeper into the blankets. (Aku: Can't you just picture that? Billie: Kawaiii!!!)  
  
The blonde smiled sweetly as his blue eyes filled with kindness. Yugi blushed more at the simple change in the blonde. He closed his eyes trying to believe none of this was happening. That hand was once again caressing his cheek as Yugi leaned into the touch enjoying it.  
  
The Sennen Item holder's eyes shot open in realization and he backed away, starting to slip off the bed. Yugi felt the soft cushion below him disappear as he closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable impact. But instead of the usual 'thud' that would normally occur, Yugi felt no such pain. Instead he found himself in the arms of the blonde. (Billie: errr...TK is just really fast. Aku: Good try.) The smaller boy blushed at the closeness while the other boy merely smiled down.  
  
"Hello."  
  
Shivers went down Yugi's spine at the gentle voice of this stranger. It felt so nice against the smaller boy's ears.  
  
"My name is Takeru Takaishi." Takeru smiled even more brightly.  
  
"I-I'm Y-y-yugi M-motou." Yugi stuttered embarrassed at how he seemed so nervous.  
  
"Nice to meet you Yugi." Takeru placed the smaller boy back on the bed. "Oh, you must be wondering who I am. " Yugi nodded slightly. "Well, I saw you in the park and you had just passed out. I couldn't just leave you there, so I took you to my place."  
  
The memory of seeing someone coming up to him came back to Yugi. It was raining and he was very cold.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Yami! I'm home!! The meeting was cut short!! Yami!! Yami?! Where are you?!" The young Millennium Puzzle owner kicked his shoes off and started to search the game shop for his yami. Since Grandpa died, Yugi counted more on Yami to be there and Yami never objected. Yugi loved his yami. More than anything. He loved the kindness Yami showed him, his smile, his nice fit body...do you see what I'm getting at? Yugi truly loved Yami!! Yes, little Yugi had a crush on the former pharaoh, but he would never tell. He was too shy. (Aku and Billie: AWWWWWW!!!!!)  
  
Any who, Yugi searched frantically hoping to get his usual hug from Yami as he always did. Except Yami was nowhere in sight.  
  
"He must have gone out. I'll just wait for him." Hours passed and still Yami hadn't shown up. Yugi grew worried until a jingling of the keys could be heard.  
  
"Yami!!" Yugi raced downstairs as the door opened. But the scene before him was not expected. There standing at the doorway was Yami, but with someone clingy all over him showering the former pharaoh with kisses. Yami moaned at each touch letting out a purr every so often. Yugi's eyes widen as his chest felt as if it were on fire.  
  
"Y-yami?"  
  
Yami turned to the stairs and saw his hikari standing there shocked. His eyes widen and worry was clear in his eyes. "Yugi, it's not what you think! Me and Seto were-"  
  
"You were what?!" Yugi shouted wanted an explanation fast as tears started to run down his face.  
  
"What's the big deal? It's not like you even like Yami or anything. Damn, if you did, you would've said something by now." Seto stated plainly wrapped his arms around Yami, obviously drunk, well, obvious to everyone but Yugi.  
  
Yugi's eyes widen and pain was in his eyes this time. Seto was right. He had made his move first, so Yami was his. Yugi ran down the stairs grabbed any coat he could and pushed past Yami and Seto. He ran out not really caring where or even being bothered by the rain starting to pour. Yugi's feet took him to the park nearby.  
  
**Flashback End**  
  
Yugi winced at the memories that were pouring into his head. It only happened yesterday, but it felt like he has been living with it for years. The regret, the jealousy, the hatred. He wanted for it to all go away and leave him alone.  
  
"Yugi? Yugi? Are you okay?"  
  
Yugi came back remembering Takeru was beside him. He looked up and found himself staring deeply into the blue eyes before him. He could read some of the emotions. Takeru cared for him? How was that possible? He just met me.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
Yugi snapped out of his thoughts once again. "Gomen nasai."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
Silence hung in the air the way cloths hang on a clothesline, not that that makes much sense. The silence was soon broken by Takeru however.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Are you hungry? It's almost lunch."  
  
Yugi's stomach grumbled slightly as the boy blushed. "Yes, please." Takeru smiled and stood from his place on the bed stretching a hand out for Yugi. Yugi took the hand, his blush deepening, as Takeru led the smaller boy to the kitchen.  
  
"I'll cook something up. You can just rest there." Takeru pointed to the couch in the living room as he began rummaging through the cupboards. Yugi nodded his head and walked into the living room taking a seat on the fluffy blue couch. (Aku and Billie: Fluffy!! Yugi: O.OU TK: -_-U Don't even know how I got myself in this mess.)  
  
Yugi sat there silently trying to clear his mind from all those thoughts and images and all those other things that seemed to come crashing down at him whether it be jealousy, hatred, sadness, loneliness, or maybe realization. It was all hitting Yugi straightforward as a meteor comes burning down to the ground below. He tried to take his mind of it, but the tears were already started to form. He could feel the moisture building in his two lavender eyes that seemed duller than usual.  
  
'I don't want to be alone. I don't want to have to feel this pain by myself. I wish Yami wer-' Yugi paused his thoughts as another one intercepted it. (Billie: Is this football or something? Interception!!!! Woohoo!!!! Everyone: -_-;;)  
  
Yugi could feel the fresh tears coming down even if in real life they haven't. Then a hand gripped his cheek. Yugi's eyes shot open as his soft, innocent lavender ones met with an ocean of blue. (Aku: Swimming, swimming, swimming. La la la. TK: Weird authoresses.) A thumb made its way to Yugi's eye as it gently wiped away the moisture that was forming.  
  
Takeru then softly picked up Yugi in his arms and moved the smaller boy onto his lap. He rubbed the boy's back as Yugi just leaned into the warmth although hesitantly at first. Takeru smiled as the younger boy pressed his cheek in further to the blonde's chest.  
  
"Everything's okay. I promise you. Everything will be fine. I will protect you. I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise. Yugi..." Takeru whispered softly into the boy's ear. Yugi felt shivers as the words came to him. He couldn't understand why he had done what he had done, but then again, Takeru was always this kind and gentle.  
  
'What... what is he doing?' Yugi thought as Takeru, the boy he just met, was comforting him in a way Yami seemed to never be able to. 'Such simple words...yet- yet they hold so much.' Yugi was confused why his heart seem to lift with only a couple of words. (Billie: I love a naïve little Yugi. Aku: And... and I love a KAWAII TAKERU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Billie: *sweatdrops*)  
  
The doorbell rang and Takeru moved Yugi off his lap. "I'll be right back." Takeru smiled and went to answer the door. Yugi blinked a few times from confusion and smiled as the feeling of being in Takeru's arm was still fresh in his mind.  
  
Takeru opened the door to a familiar person. "Daisuke?"  
  
"Hey Teeks!" Daisuke glomped the taller blonde causing Takeru to fall backwards from the unexpected hug. Daisuke just grinned looking down at his best friend.  
  
"What are you doing here, Daisuke?"  
  
"What happened to the 'I've missed you so much, Dai!!!'" Daisuke pouted cutely.  
  
Takeru rolled his eyes at the brunette. "I've missed you so much Dai."  
  
Daisuke smiled somewhat victoriously as he planted a small kiss on the blonde's cheek. (Aku: No, this will not be another Daikeru of mine. Billie: This will just be some added fluffiness and confusion. Aku: I'm confused enough as it is. Billie: *sighs*) Takeru grinned and gave a small peck to the brunette on the nose causing Daisuke to giggle.  
  
"So, what have you been up to?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"Nothing much." The brunette got up from the taller boy's stomach and helped Takeru stand up also. The two walked together into the living room. "I did meet- err... found someone." Takeru smiled at the confused look from Daisuke.  
  
In the living room, Yugi was currently flipping through the channels looking for something to watch.  
  
"Yugi."  
  
Yugi turned around to Takeru and some unknown brunette who was as confused as he was. Yugi looked down at the controller in his hand. "Gomen-"  
  
"No need to apologize. It's okay." Daisuke pulled on Takeru's sleeve. "Oh, right. Yugi, this is my best friend Daisuke Motomiya." Takeru turned to Daisuke. "Dai, this is the person I 'met'. He's Yugi Motou."  
  
Daisuke smiled gently. "Hello, Yugi."  
  
"H-hi." Yugi was shy around new people. Always has, always will. Daisuke just smiled at the innocent that came from the smaller boy and then he noticed Takeru's eyes on Yugi. Those azure eyes were different though. Unreadable, then again, Daisuke was never really able to read Takeru. That was one of the things that always drawn Daisuke to the blonde. The fact that you never knew what to expect. (Aku: Not drawn in a sexual way, although Takeru is all that and more. Billie: O.o Aku: Uhhh, I'll shut up now.)  
  
"So, what do you guys want to do today?" Daisuke asked already slightly bored. Takeru just smiled knowing how Daisuke got when he was really bored.  
  
"Well, I was thinking of taking Yugi back to his home."  
  
Yugi went dead silent from the reminder of what happened the day before. 'Yami and Seto must still be there. They probably don't even remember I was there. Forgot me.'  
  
Takeru noticed Yugi's dramatic change in emotion. He walked over and placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Yugi? Are you okay?"  
  
This took Yugi right out of his thoughts. He looked up at the blonde and almost started to cry if it weren't for Takeru pulling him into an embrace to confuse him. Daisuke just smiled knowing how Takeru could be. Unpredictable it is. The word that fits him. Unpredictable. That is what Takeru -is-.  
  
"Yugi, there's something wrong. I don't mean to pry, but every time I mention something about your home or what happened yesterday, you change. You're sad about something, right?"  
  
Yugi nodded his head leaning deeper into Takeru. "You don't have to tell me, but I don't wanna see you sad. It doesn't fit you." Takeru smiled, as he was now looking Yugi in the eyes. Yugi blushed slightly. "I promised you I would protect you, didn't I?"  
  
Yugi's eyes widen. 'He meant that?!?!'  
  
Takeru, almost seeming to be able to read the other's mind, reassured him. "I meant that Yugi. I will protect you, only if you want me to that is."  
  
Yugi almost started to cry from the overwhelming feeling of having this person he only just met make him a promise like this. Yugi hugged the blonde tightly. After they parted, Yugi wiped a few tears away from his eyes.  
  
"Yugi, you better get ready. We can go wherever you want today. I left some clothes for you on your bed in the guestroom. Oh, I almost forgot. Breakfast is ready, so after you get changed and all, come into the kitchen."  
  
Yugi smiled and ran to his room wanting to spend more time with Takeru as fast as he could. Daisuke and Takeru headed for the kitchen, with Daisuke eager to eat like always. Takeru rolled his eyes as Daisuke was already filling his plate. "Don't you ever eat before you come here?"  
  
"You're cooking is so much better than my mom's." Daisuke started to stuff his mouth.  
  
"Slow down, you might choke."  
  
"What are you, my mother?" Daisuke then started to choke a bit, as Takeru patted his back and handed him some milk.  
  
"Told ya and no, you said it yourself that her cooking isn't as good as mine."  
  
"Whatever. And thanks." Daisuke managed to kiss Takeru lightly on the cheek before the blonde sat back down. (Billie: They have a weird relationship. It will make sense later.)  
  
Daisuke stopped eating suddenly, which surprised Takeru. "Takeru?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"There's something else isn't there."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The reason you are being so nice to Yugi."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I don't want to say, not yet."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Takeru stood up and started to place food on two more plates for himself and Yugi. 'Yugi...'  
  
Takeru has some sort of connection to Yugi in the past. What is it exactly and why is Takeru keeping it a secret? Daisuke and Takeru have a strange relationship, but was there a past to it? And what exactly -did- happen with Yami and Seto?  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authoress 1: Well, what do you think? I hope you all liked it! Twists in the future!!!!  
  
Authoress 2: Please R/R!!!! Oh, and we do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Digimon, so do not sue us or we'll sue you for being mean!!!!!!  
  
Authoress 1: Can we do that?  
  
Authoress 2: Probably not, but I wanted to threaten those lawyers.  
  
Authoress 1: Threaten them by saying you'll send them to the Shadow Realm. I do that all the time. Most of my friends don't get it though -_-;; WHY?!?! Don't they know YGO is so freaking cool?!?!?!!?!  
  
Authoress 2: *sweatdrops* Aku-chan, calm down. *wraps Aku in foil*  
  
Authoress 1: O.o  
  
Authoress 2: I couldn't think of anything else to wrap you in.  
  
Authoress 1: I look like a tin girl. Or leftovers. Is it Halloween?  
  
Authoress 2: -_-U 


	2. Bond Between Strangers

Title: Unpredictable  
  
Authoresses: Aku-chan and Billie  
  
Authoress 1: SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Authoress 2: Did you have to yell so loudly?  
  
Authoress 1: *nods*  
  
Authoress 2: Whatever. We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Digimon, so put those inflatable lawyers away.  
  
Authoress 1: O.O  
  
Authoress 2: ^_^ Here's Chapter 2!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: Bond Between Strangers  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Yugi looked over the cloths Takeru had set out for him. 'Hmmm, these are a bit big. Oh well. Better than nothing.' Yugi striped out of the pajamas and started to dress. (Aku: *drools* Billie: Aku, snap out of it!) Takeru had laid out a pair of navy blue shorts that went lower than the normal point on Yugi's legs and a black sleeveless top. (Aku: *totally dazed* Billie: *sighs*)  
  
Yugi looked at himself and the mirror. (Aku: As two authoresses began to check him out... Billie: How did I get myself stuck here?) Yugi could smell Takeru from the clothing, which made him love the clothes even more. But also confused him. His naïve little mind was still having trouble figuring out his feelings. He shrugged it off and headed downstairs.  
  
"Daisuke, you need some manners." Takeru sighed, but had a smile on his face. Daisuke looked at him curiously. The blonde smirked and got closer to the brunette. His tongue slipped out of his mouth and licked at the food on the goggle boy's face that didn't reach his mouth.  
  
Daisuke grinned slyly and moved his head slightly so that Takeru's tongue was on his lips. Takeru pulled away flushed. No matter how many kisses the two gave each other, Takeru was still the shy type. Daisuke laughed softly at the redness developing on the blonde's cheek.  
  
"You're so cute." This definitely didn't help the already flushed Takeru. Takeru took the plate as Daisuke was finished. This was when Yugi had finally made his way downstairs. Daisuke turned his head up and smiled, which Yugi returned. Takeru was busy washing the plate being the neat freak he is.  
  
"Keru-chan, stop washing the dishes. Yugi-kun is looking good." Daisuke said with a grin. Takeru turned right when Daisuke said Yugi-kun.  
  
"Hm? Yugi?" Takeru looked up at the staircase at a small figure. "Yugi..." Yugi blushed at the sound of his names and the two azure eyes on him. "Yugi, you look..." Takeru heard beautiful in his head, but instead, "Good."  
  
"A-arigato." Yugi was blushing even more from the simple compliment. As he walked down the steps, he fell near the end, but his fall was broken. By Takeru that is. Takeru caught Yugi in time in his arms. The tri-color haired boy blushed furiously, but loved the feeling of being in the taller boy's arms. "Thanks again."  
  
"No problem. Well, except for the fact that my hands are wet and I'm holding you." Takeru smiled sweetly at the smaller boy. "Daisuke, can you get me a towel?"  
  
"Sure, hun."  
  
"Daisuke." Takeru semi-glared, semi- rolled his eyes at his brunette best friend.  
  
"Alright, alright." Daisuke found a small blue hand towel and threw it to Takeru who had already let Yugi stand on his own and wiped the water off his white skin. "So, what are we gonna do on my day back home?"  
  
"I don't know. Did you have anything in mind, Yugi?"  
  
"Uhh... well..." Yugi began to fidget from one foot to the other unsure of what to say. This made both of the taller boys smile.  
  
"We could always head to the park, or to the mall, or to some place! Any place!" Daisuke, getting bored with just sitting there, began to almost whine.  
  
"Alright, Dai, we'll go to the mall then."  
  
"Sweet! C'mon!" Dai grabbed the car keys that Takeru always left in the same place on his kitchen countertop and slipped on his shoes. He looked back seeing Takeru help Yugi up and the two slowly walking the same way Daisuke had ran. "C'mon you slow pokes! Hurry!"  
  
"What's the rush?"  
  
"I want to get as much time as possible."  
  
Takeru smiled. "Yugi, we better hurry before Daisuke carries us the whole way there." Yugi giggled, but blushed as the blonde held his hand. Along the walk to the car, Daisuke looked behind him at the scene. Takeru was quite a difference taller than Yugi and was walking with a soft smile on his face. His blond hair was free from the restraints of his white hat and he wore a pair of brown pants with a long-sleeved blue shirt covered by a white vest, which seemed unusual in the summertime. Holding his hand was a short boy with wild hair of black, red and gold. His outfit contrasted that of Takeru's and his face held a bright blush.  
  
'KAWAIII!!!!!!!' Daisuke yelled in his mind at the view. He smirked at Takeru, who caught on and had no idea why the brunette was smiling the way he was. Daisuke turned back around finally reaching the car as the blonde shrugged off the reason why exactly Daisuke had smirked.  
  
The three got into the car with Takeru in the driver's seat. Yugi and Daisuke were both in the back seats seeing as how neither knew who was going to be in the passenger's seat. Takeru had suggested they both sit in the back to get to know one another, even though he didn't really know Yugi -well, as much as they knew.  
  
"So, Yugi? What school do you go to?" Daisuke, tired of the silence, struck up a conversation with the shorter boy.  
  
"Domino High."  
  
"You go to Domino High? You seem a bit short for your age."  
  
"Yeah, it sort of runs in the family."  
  
"Oh, so you have any brother or sisters?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Ah, sensitive subject, uhhh... let's see. What can I talk about?"  
  
Takeru sighed wondering how Daisuke got that way. 'Probably from his sister or maybe being friends with Miyako so long has its side effects.' Takeru laughed softly, which caught on to both boys in the back.  
  
"Keru-chan, why are you laughing?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just continue with your interesting conversation, Dai- chan."  
  
"Very funny. Better than when you and Ken started to hang out."  
  
Takeru recalled the brilliant conversation he shared with the former Kaiser. It was, how you would say, a big waste of time. Neither knew what to say or what to do, so they ended up falling asleep in the park under a tree for a couple hours. Daisuke had found them soaked in the rain.  
  
"I think me and Ken could've really died of boredom out there. We could've drowned in it."  
  
Daisuke laughed as Yugi just watched the two boys in confusion. He smiled along at how nice it was to hear the blonde angel laugh. It was not a loud laugh or one too soft that you could miss it. In the middle. And it was soft and sweet. Not like a giggle or a hysterical laughter. Just a nice calm laugh.  
  
The small boy shook his head wondering why he was thinking of Takeru's laugh. 'He must be a good singer though.'  
  
"We're here." The driver announced while stopping the car and turning the engine off. The two bys in the back got out and waited as Takeru grabbed his wallet and locked the car.  
  
"Hurry, Keru-chan!" Daisuke whined as he pulled the poor blonde hard sending the two on the ground. Yugi watched as he began to laugh.  
  
"Dai-chan, patience!"  
  
"Awww, but I don't have any."  
  
Takeru sighed and got up. "Ready, Yugi?"  
  
"Hai." Yugi nodded as once again Takeru got a hold of his hand and the two began to walk into the mall entrance.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" The brunette quickly brushed himself off and ran to the others.  
  
"You're the one who wanted to go fast." Takeru said while running his free hand through the wild hair that was missing their goggles.  
  
"Well, I didn't want you to leave me." He swatted the hand away and pouted, which only made Takeru smile more.  
  
"I would never."  
  
"Good."  
  
"So, what are we gonna do in the mall? Had anything in particular you wanted to find, Dai?"  
  
"Not really. I just wanted to get you out of that stuffy apartment."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You don't go out as often as you use to."  
  
"I do too."  
  
"Last time you went to the movies?"  
  
"Uhhhh..."  
  
"Aha! I'm right! You don't even remember!"  
  
"So what? I don't like the movies."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Yes." Takeru turned to look at Yugi who was window shopping and gazing at all the things with awe. He looked so adorable that way after all. "Hey Yugi. See anything you like?"  
  
"Huh?" The small boy looked up at the blonde. "Oh, well, I don't... I don't know." He looked away making Takeru smile.  
  
"Daisuke, why don't you go on ahead?"  
  
"Okay! Meet ya guys later!" The brunette took off heading for the food court.  
  
Takeru sighed and turned back to the owner of the hand he was holding. "How about we go into that store?" He pointed to a game shop, which Yugi smiled brightly and nodded.  
  
The two ventured through the store looking at the various mazes, puzzles, and other sorts that interested the little Millennium Puzzle holder. He looked at all the new games and wanted to try everyone, but in particular, a dusty looking box sitting on the shelf behind the counter. Yugi looked up at the box and felt drawn to it.  
  
"Can I help you boys?" A friendly old man came out of the back room to the counter and smiled gently at the two boys.  
  
"Yugi, do you want anything?"  
  
"Ano... I do... demo.." Yugi looked down knowing he had no money with him.  
  
"I want to buy you something, Yugi." The smaller of the two looked at the taller one who was smiling.  
  
"Demo-"  
  
"I want to. Pick something you like."  
  
Shyly, Yugi pointed to the dusty box on the shelf. The old man smiled and nodded. He turned around to the shelf, taking the box down and setting it on the counter. Takeru blinked and eyes it curiously wondering why Yugi chose that one.  
  
"What is it?" The blonde asked letting his curiosity get the better of him.  
  
"It's an old puzzle that every time you solve it, a new picture is made."  
  
"A new picture?" Takeru took out a tissue from his pocket and dusted the box off. Yugi just stared at the box wanting to unravel its secrets.  
  
"Yes, the picture is the key to your heart. It shows you what you want to see, but sometimes it also shows you what you don't want to see."  
  
"How does it do that?" Yes, Takeru is a curious one, but that's only because Yugi was still being shy.  
  
"That not even I know."  
  
"Oh. So, Yugi, do you want it?"  
  
"Hai." Yugi softly whispered while nodding. He still held on to Takeru's hand although still unsure of the whole situation.  
  
"That'll be $15."  
  
Takeru handed over a twenty. "Keep the change." He smiled and turned around with a bag in his free hand.  
  
"Arigato." The man called while smiling. "I guess today's youth still has its blessed children."  
  
Outside the shop, Takeru and Yugi met back with Daisuke at the food court. "Daisuke, watch this bag."  
  
Daisuke's mumble voice said something that resembled yes, as his mouth was full of food. Takeru walked Yugi over to the fast food line. "What do you want to eat?"  
  
"You've already done so much for me."  
  
"Don't worry, Yugi. My treat. So, what do you want to eat?"  
  
The two got their food as Takeru handed over another twenty also letting the cashier keep the change, which struck Yugi as odd since the meal didn't cost that much. They headed back to Daisuke with their tray of food and sat down. Takeru began to unwrap his cheeseburger as Yugi worked on his chicken nuggets.  
  
"Hey Takeru, can I borrow some money?" Daisuke asked as he finally stopped eating.  
  
"How much?"  
  
"$60."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There was this game I saw!"  
  
Takeru laughed and took out three twenties from his pocket, which he handed to Daisuke. Yugi watched the exchange realizing Takeru had just spent $100 already.  
  
'How does he have so much money?' Yugi wondered as Takeru began to eat again. It seemed weird for a teenager like him to have so much money at hand. Takeru looked like a responsible boy and not one to blow it all at some arcade or something. Daisuke left with the $60 heading to a video game store.  
  
"Yugi, let's buy you some clothes."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Clothes. You don't seem to want to head home anytime soon, so you can stay at my place, which you'll need clothes."  
  
"But you've already spent enough on me. And I-I think I'll go home..."  
  
"You sound happy. Yugi, you can stay at my place."  
  
"I don't want to be a bother."  
  
"You could never be, Yugi."  
  
The smaller boy blushed as Takeru threw away their trash and walked Yugi to another store. The blonde boy smiled and began to find some clothes for Yugi. A half an hour later, Takeru bought $75 worth of clothes for Yugi.  
  
"Isn't this bit much, Takeru?"  
  
"Of course not." Yugi looked down still wondering about how Takeru had so much cash on him.  
  
"Takeru!" A brunette called with a tall blonde, although the same height as Takeru, walking by him. "Takeru!"  
  
"Huh? Oh, hey Taichi." Takeru waved at the running brunette dragging a certain brother of Takeru. "Hey Yamato."  
  
"Is Dai-chan with you? He said he was going to hang out with you today."  
  
"Yeah, he went to buy a game."  
  
"Of course. Well, see you guys later then! I have to talk to him!" Taichi left the blondes and Yugi while heading to the store Daisuke was currently in.  
  
"Takeru, who's that?" The older blonde pointed to the small boy that seemed attached to his little brother.  
  
"This is Yugi Motou. Yugi, this is my older brother, Yamato."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hello Yamato-san." Yugi greeted shyly.  
  
"Uhhh... Takeru, I have to tell you something.. in private."  
  
"Huh? Oh, right. Yugi, we'll be right back." Yugi nodded and Yamato and Takeru walked a bit away to talk.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~  
  
Authoress 1: Didn't feel like writing more. ^_^  
  
Authoress 2: We lazy!!!!  
  
Authoress 1: Hehe. R/R!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Authoress 2: We sound so desperate.  
  
Authoress 1: Psst. We are.  
  
Authoress 2: Oh, right. ^_^U hehe. 


End file.
